


Gamzee freaks out to ICP's ''12,'' Homestuck MV

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hivebent, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: Just as I put it above.





	Gamzee freaks out to ICP's ''12,'' Homestuck MV

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=682FKx66-U4


End file.
